inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JINIERULES
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Kagome Higurashi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kaihedgie (Talk) 04:05, December 16, 2010 Yeah, Kagome is cool Kagome's recently earned a special place in my heart because I took a "Which InuYasha Character are you?" quiz, and, surprisingly enough for me, I was shown to be Kagome. I'm a guy XD Afletch7q 20:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I love fanfics I love fanfics. I write them, too, just not for InuYasha. Afletch7q approves this signature. 18:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hiya ^,^. SO, I've made a request to adopt the site. Are you all right with that? Rin & Sesshomaru 19:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Anything in particular you wanted to say about that episode? Rin & Sesshomaru 02:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Episodes, Pt. 2 How so? What do you believe is the correct spelling, then? Rin & Sesshomaru 02:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Episodes Thanks for adding the filler episodes. Could you repeat your question? I didn't understand what your trying to ask. No, sorry. This wiki is only based on the anime, manga, movies, etc. Just because there is a live action drama BASED on InuYasha does not mean it has any impact whatsoever on the actual information in the series. If you can prove that Takahashi herself is somehow supplying the information to film the live-action series, then you may. But she is not, so you may not add anything from the live action. Besides, it is not even named InuYasha. Rin & Sesshomaru 18:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures When uploading pictures, please be sure to license them properly before posting them.Rin & Sesshomaru 18:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Live Action I've never heard of that play, but you can make a 'real-world' page about the play. None of the play should be used in the main text of character articles. You may add "trivia" facts to character pages, and mention the play as a reference to those facts, but try not to act as though the play affects the storyline seeing as how Takahashi did not actually direct the play herself.. Rin & Sesshomaru 19:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Need Help Well, you need to be an administrator/beaurcrat (or sysop, not sure which seeing as I am all of those) of the site in question first. Then you go to the bar at the bottom of the page and select My Tools and then go to Theme Designer Rin & Sesshomaru 23:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Creating Pages When creating new pages, please at least use correct grammar. When you don't put a lot of text in the article, please add the template to the bottom of the page, and place it in the stubs category to indicate that it can be expanded. Rin & Sesshomaru 19:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kagome Haters Alright, thanks for the info. I've protected that page, and I will protect other main character pages so only registered users can use them. Rin & Sesshomaru 18:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Manga Chapters Please do NOT yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready to start adding those... Serena 20:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Dear JINIERULES, I'm sorry. Your request is beyond my help on IRIS+ATHENA WIKI due to my lack of knowledge of the movie (or series) If you have anything you want me to help (that I know of) I would be happy to help. From, SangoDemonSlayer :) Categories Stop adding categories please. I don't want group categories, especially names you randomly come up with like 'inutachi' and stuff. Serena 17:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates Listen, I'll add those to the pages once I myself or my close wiki friends have overviewed an article and deemed that it matches the layouts appropriately. DON'T add them to any of the pages yet, please. Serena 22:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Maxroma must be banned Yeah, I know. I'm trying to get someone on it. Keep a look out for his vandalism if you can, during the meantime. :/--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 01:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :The situation has been handled. Thank you for expressing concern! :)--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: I mean, if you think you can write the articles in a cohesive and grammatical fashion go ahead. By all means.--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 01:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just out of curiousity, and I hope I'm not being insensitive in asking, but, is English your primary language?--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have trouble with grammar, I would stay away from writing articles. I'm very good at that and I will be writing ALOT!! haha, I think you could do the wiki alot of good by helping Serena and I recategorize some of the pages. Perhaps you could join us in the chatroom? Then Serena could give you an idea of what we have planned for categories. Some of the categories you've been adding are ones we want to delete/phase out, so I want everyone to be on the same page! :)--Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 02:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Manga Chapters I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be much help in that area. I've never read the manga and know next to nothing about it. Everything I know comes from the anime and movies. Serena might know more about that than I do.--Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, that's true! I've certainly always wanted to read the manga, but that's so time consuming! There are tons of chapters!! In order to help you with this I'd have to read alot! And then I'd have even less time to edit this wiki, haha. If you are able, I would talk to Serena. She's more of the layout person for the site, and she has a bit more authority over such things than I do. I would see what she suggests and I will definitely try to help if I can.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 02:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want to start writing manga chapters, go ahead. Name them by numbers like Chapter 1, Chapter 2, etc. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 03:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on them. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 03:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) What episode was the picture of kagome as a little girl taken from? Adminship vote Hi! As you may or may not know, we're short on administrators at the moment. Please see the new vote here, and a message at the top will explain the situation. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Thanks for creating the pages for Chapters 29 and 32! :) They were the only red links left on the Hiten article I was writing.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S.S. I just wanted to say that the vote is closed, since Rowan made me an admin, so nevermind. Thank you for your patience.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Manga Hi! I am not sure I get what you want me to do. Do you want me to add infobox or expand them? Or, add pictures? 良牙 (talk) 06:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :No problem :) I have added infobox and made slight grammar changes to both the pages 良牙 (talk) 06:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I can help you, of course. 良牙 (talk) 04:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to hurry. Take your time while creating the chapter pages. I'll add infobox to the ones you've already created. 良牙 (talk) 03:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for creating all those chapter pages. By the way, can you check the spelling before saving? If you're using Source mode, you'll see a red line under the words spelled wrong. Right click it and select the correct spelling from it ;) Voila! 良牙 (talk) 12:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: How are you Oh, I'm doing great today! I hope you're too. 良牙 (talk) 14:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: I should write Hi, I really didn't get what you meant, I'm guessing you're asking me if you should create those articles. Hmm, maybe.. The lord's wife does not need a page as she is a minor character who had only three or four dialogues. War orphans could be created. I think two of those children had names. I forget them, however. 良牙 (talk) 11:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen it before (someone posted a thread at Perfect Edition Forum). Pretty good, in my opinion. There was this stage adaptation of InuYasha which was pretty boring. The actors looked like cosplayers lol. 良牙 (talk) 11:57, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe lol. Did you ask Suzaku? 良牙 (talk) 12:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::We should wait for his opinion then. 良牙 (talk) 12:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi Jinierules. I have heard about The Breaker but I haven't read it and I don't know what the story is. It'd be pointless if I became the admin there. Sorry :( 良牙 (talk) 11:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I may read it when I get time. Right now, I'm sorry :( 良牙 (talk) 12:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Unofficial Live Action That's pretty interesting! It doesn't look anywhere near as good as the anime, and also kind of looks like some sort of tacky Power Ranger thing. Anyway, how'd you find out about it? We should probably put a note in the trivia section of the InuYasha series page.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :...write what? The trivia note??--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, if there is a trivia section on InuYasha (series), just put in a little blurb about the live-action thing. Thank's for volunterring to do that. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Ah, thanks. He's Sagara Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin. Do you know the anime? 良牙 (talk) 04:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, that happens to be one of my favourite animes :) 良牙 (talk) 04:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry for stalking your edits) Yes! We definitely need a Korean InuYasha Wiki. I assume you're Korean? Can you create it? Since it is your native language, you can write better too :) 良牙 (talk) 07:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sorry then. I would love to create it, but then I don't even know a single character in Korean :D 良牙 (talk) 12:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Where do you live in India? North, South? 良牙 (talk) 06:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Aah, so you lived in Thailand and moved to Kerala? By the way, don't you think Village Boy and Hair Monster are very short? I don't think they can be expanded... 良牙 (talk) 06:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for creating all the chapter pages. I'll add infobox to them :) Btw, do you speak Malayalam? 良牙 (talk) 11:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I plan on cleaning up some articles today. 良牙 (talk) 03:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Korean Wiki Hi JINIERULES, nice to know that you founded a Korean affiliated project, I think you can translate pages here to your Korean language and write some important articles. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Conference Hi, I was thinking that sometime within the next couple of days all our main contributors could get together and have a conference-type thing on chat; just to get a sense of what sort of projects we're all working on, and maybe coordinate our activities to a degree. I think it could be really beneficial. What do you think? If you think you might want to attend, please tell me what day and time (EST) would work for you. Thanks!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Would you be able to do 10AM your time on March 3?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, sadly, I think that this time frame has passed. So, until we can pin down another day, what days and times, typically (Indochina time) would you be available for an hour or so for a chat conference?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: List Yes?? What about Shinnosuke?? (InuYasha and Kagome 11:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC)) Manga scans Please don't upload images from Mangareader. The scans there are scanlated, or not the original scan and thus are copyright violations. Read our image policy. 良牙 (talk) 06:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Because they're permanent stubs. They'll never grow beyond that ;) 良牙 (talk) 03:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Not today, within a week. I won't edit until the exams are over. 良牙 (talk) 12:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I will clean them up when I return :) 良牙 (talk) 12:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Chapters Where are you getting the pictures of the manga chapters? Unless you're scanning the actual book, you probably shouldn't upload them because they might be from a fan translation site that doesn't have the official titles. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 23:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fanart Like, mega-wow!!! They have, like, everyone...ever!! That's amazing, how did you find it??--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :...what do you mean?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I would only write about people who 1)actually appear in the manga or anime and 2)have some impact on the plot. I don't know if that father person actually is shown at any point, but the so-called "witness" and the "punks" don't even have real names, nor are they very important plot-wise. Anonymous characters like that, with very few exceptions, I would leave out.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, so long as he appears in the anime or manga, that's okay.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sunday Are you requesting a chat with me? Or are you suggesting we use that time for the conference I had planned? If it's the first one, then I'm sure we can just communicate via our talk pages. But, if it's the second one, we're postponing that for the moment, until I know that everyone can come.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Fuyoheki You accidentally re-create another page for Fuyoheki at InuYasha Wikia. This is another page for Fuyoheki. Sango 珊瑚 04:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you wish to delete that page, you can add this template on the page. :Later, Suzaku or Rowan will delete it. :) Sango 珊瑚 04:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I just redirected it, there was no need to delete it completely.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 24 Just now I clicked the link, and it showed crushed pictures. No matter many times I refresh it, it was still like this. Never mind, I'll read Chinese Version at other website, so just left it there, I'll edit it later, okay? :) (I gotta have some dinner now, see you later). Sango 珊瑚 12:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't write a thing about Serina and Suzuna's father, since I don't know a lot about him, I just uploaded the picture and wrote infobox information, that's all. :\ Also, I added a stub template so that somebody who knew him very much would help us to edit that page. Sango 珊瑚 03:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Grammar If you can't write with standard English grammar, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop creating articles, because it really just makes a mess of the wiki and gives off the impression that we aren't very professional. I'm sorry.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :If I may ask, wouldn't it be easier to contribute on a wiki in your native language?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'm going to have to enforce grammar policy. If you can't write fluently, I would advise sticking to small edits only (like you did with categorization).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes. I'm an admin at The Law of Ueki Wiki and InuYasha Answers Wiki. I am Ryoga (ping!) 04:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I think Blood coral crystal is a clearer name than Red Stone. I've added the content from Red Stone to Blood coral crystal. I am Ryoga (ping) 12:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem :) Ryoga (talk) 13:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, I don't know :| Ryoga (talk) 03:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Themes Hi, I've cleaned up the article. Please don't create any more music articles until Rowan gives us a layout/example. At present, we don't have any guide on music articles. Thanks, Ryoga (talk) 06:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest using a blank layout instead of the default layout. The placeholder can thus be avoided. Thanks, Ryoga (talk) 06:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but please follow the layout and add and check the spelling :) Ryoga (talk) 06:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) New pages Hi, can you please check the grammar and punctuation before hitting save? (like full stops, commas and stuff). Also, you seem to like Kagome a lot :P Ryoga (talk) 04:55, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Korean wiki You'd have to contact the Wikia staff and ask them to close the wiki. (type from your wiki). Then create a new Inuyasha wiki (Korean). 'ko.inuyasha.wikia.com'. By the way, do you know Korean? If you know Thai, you can create a Thai InuYasha Wiki. Ryoga (talk) 06:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Come What IS it part of then? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 03:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, it's just that you set the season=7 when it's supposed to be set to 6. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 03:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Note I don't mean to sound rude but can you please check the grammar of your additions? I am not a native speaker of English but Rowan and Suzaku both are very good writers. You can ask them if you have any doubt :) Thanks, Ryoga (talk) 11:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear about your loss. Please do ask if you need help. Do you speak Thai or Malayalam fluently? Ryoga (talk) 04:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. I thought since you live in Thailand, you'd know Thai :) Cheers, Ryoga (talk) 04:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wanted Unfortunately I didn't know much about Kyokai no Rinne. How come I suppose to help it? :| Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 10:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Things of Movie 2 No, that's okay. After I finish the Kaguya article, I'll fill in all the redlinks myself.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi I can't understand what you mean by this, sorry. Can you make it clearer, if possible? Thanks, Ryoga (talk) 11:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks again, Ryoga (talk) 11:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) You might be interested in this. Ryoga (talk) 13:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Check Out!! I know it's good to help the other wikis by expanding or adding contents of the articles, but aren't you feel worry that translator goes wrong at certain time? :O I mean, using translator doesn't mean you can guarantee the grammar of Spanish language! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Sango. Are you sure the grammar is right? And, do you plan on expanding all the articles you create, sometime? Ryoga (talk) 15:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't speak Spanish either. What I'm asking is, are you sure the translator's gonna help you? Machine translators always make mistakes, atleast for my translations. And, do you plan on expanding the stubs you created or... Ryoga (talk) 03:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I can help you if you want, but I'm too lazy to put the character infoboxes. Piece•Enrik• disc. 10:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem :) Piece•Enrik• disc. 13:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::He didn't, I saw these messages and I decided to help using my Spanish. Piece•Enrik• disc. 13:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Jinie, you know Inuyasha refers to the character and InuYasha refers to the series, right? Ryoga (talk) 11:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :May his soul rest in peace. Please do check your addition thoroughly before saving. It's very important. Ryoga (talk) 11:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Everything related to InuYasha! I'm saying this because our wiki has this 'reputation' for having low-quality pages with not so good language (asked a few people, same reply). I'll be trying my best to set the pages right but I can't do it alone. We should make sure that all pages have very good English :) Ryoga (talk) 11:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know, sorry. Here in India, I can buy manga through Flipkart.com. They're a bit expensive, but they're the original versions. I haven't bought InuYasha yet, I have The Law of Ueki :) The Chapter 38 scan is from Mangareader, I just removed the text using GIMP :) Ryoga (talk) 11:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::GIMP, the free photo editor (like Adobe Photoshop, but free). Ryoga (talk) 12:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, InuYasha manga. Ryoga (talk) 13:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :O.O That would be okay! Thank goodness! I got 2 tankobons and one My First Big InuYasha manga. Those 2 tankobons mostly come from website and reprinted become manga books, quality is still okay. But for the My First Big, some of the pages aren't clear enough. Fortunately I still can read the dialogues. :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Need help I've never even read Rin-ne, sorry. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 02:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) i got seven volumes of Rinne Re: Sometimes, you can't find translations of the songs. By the way, just a tip: "Brand New World" is an 8th ending theme from the InuYasha anime .It is performed by V6, who also did for Change the World." → This should be ''"Brand New World" is 'the' 8th ending theme 'of' the InuYasha anime. It is performed by V6, who also did for the first opening theme, "Change the World". Notice the changes? If something is definite, or known, we use "the" and you can't say some song is a theme for, but you can say someone did a song for some series. There's no need to add "for" before "the first opening theme". Ryoga (talk) 06:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Jinie, apologies. I know I sounded rude back there, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way. Ryoga (talk) 12:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hey Jinierules, I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks for catching onto what Tyraj did to the Sesshomaru and Rin pages and making the changes to them when you did. I seriously don't know why she feels that she can go around putting in non-canon relations into it, the video games are not canon to the manga or anime and neither is fan-based endings. The videos weren't canon right? Once again thank you. RinxXxSessh 13:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Why are you editing on thr Rin page on inuyasha secret of the cursed mask " about rin calling Kanames and the boy player big sister and big brother it is truth. Tyraj 12:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Video Games Hey Jinerules, Since you seem to be taking out anything that Tyraj puts in about the video games and their relations to the characters from the manga and anime that would mean that the video games are non-canon right? RinxXxSessh 12:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Jini, Just curious why are you removing the editing that Tyraj puts in about the video games from the Character Profiles personally I believe (and know) that the video games aren't canon to the series just as those characters aren't and I think you are doing the right thing removing anything of the video games from the profiles. But if you don't mind me asking why are you doing it? Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh 02:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC)